Fairy Tail comme Soleil
by Jubia-Klaine
Summary: Grey&Jubia, Natsu&Lucy, Gajeel&Lévy, Gérard&Erza, tout ces couples réunis dans une seule et même fiction, où les personnages se retrouvent dans des situations complètement folles et à mourir de rire ! Ceci est une fanfiction humoristique !
1. Introduction : Bagages et Sadisme

Bonjour ! Cette fanfiction sera en très grande partie constituée de gags et de moments de grand n'importe quoi ! Si vous cherchez une histoire bien guimauve, ce n'est pas ici que vous la trouverez ! Ici les histoires d'amour seront rudes (mis à part pour Gajeel et Lévy, eux je les épargneraient) mais les autres auront bien du mal... Si tu es là, ça doit être pour rire, pas pour voir des personnages se smacker et se dire je t'aime (même si c'est plutôt mignon ce genre de situations :3).

Cette fanfiction était déjà présente sur skyrock, mais comme elle a eu du succès et qu'une lectrice m'a fortement recommandé de la posté sur ce site, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Je voudrais juste vous informer que j'ai mit Gajeel et Lévy en Characters totalement au hasard, car ce couple n'est pas plus mis en valeur que le Nalu, le Greyju et le Gerza !

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Good Job !

* * *

Tout était mouvementé à la guilde de Fairy Tail. En effet, une fois de plus c'était la bagarre générale. Pourtant, Lucy et Mirajane ne participaient pas à la baston.

Lucy : Raaaah je suis crevée, Natsu à encore fait des siennes pendant la dernière mission.

Mirajane : Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il a ravagé un monument, c'est ça ?

Lucy : Oui, mais bon je ne me plains pas, j'ai enfin pu payer mon loyer !

Mirajane : Ah tiens, c'est rare !

Lucy sourit, amusée.

Soudain Makarov arriva, et se mit debout sur le comptoir. Il demanda l'attention.

Makarov : J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! En échange de mon interview, le Hebdo Sorcerer m'a offert 10 places pour des séjours à la mer. Je vais donc y envoyer les personnes que je juge les plus méritantes. Voici donc la liste des personnes qui partent en vacances.

Les yeux de Lucy se mirent à briller.

Makarov : Donc, Erza, Lévy, Natsu, Gajeel, Jubia, Grey, Fried, Lucy, Cana et Wendy.

Lucy sauta de joie pendant que les personnes qui n'avait pas été choisit se battait contre celle qui l'avait été.

Makao : Juste parce que je suis un peu plus vieux, j'ai pas le droit de profiter de la plage comme les jeunes hein ?

Evergreen : Vous paierez de n'avoir pas choisit la plus belle fée de Fairy Tail bande d'ignorants !

Et tout le monde se disputa de plus belle. Mais les voix que l'on entendait le plus étaient celles des futurs vacanciers.

Lucy : Je vais en vacances, je vais en vacances !

Jubia : A la plage avec Grey-sama, je dois rêver !

Lévy : OUAIS !

Natsu : Yes des vacances gratos !

Makarov : Ahh la jeunesse... Vous partez dans une semaine préparez vous bien !

Tout les choisis : AYE SIR !

Le lendemain à Fairy Hills (le dortoir des filles)

Erza hésitait.

Erza : Hm... J'hésite encore... Est-ce que je dois prendre ces 153 tenues de plus ou ces 212 ci ?

Lévy : Comme tu veux mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'oublie pas tes livres cochons !*

Erza : A ton avis, est-ce que je dois faire griller ta cervelle à la broche ou bien la faire chauffer au micro-onde ?

Lévy avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Lévy : Je te laisse .

Elle alla dans sa chambre choisir les livres qu'elle allait emmener. En chemin elle croisa Jubia.

Jubia : Euh Lévy ? Jubia aimerais que tu l'aide.

Lévy : Aucun problème, que veux-tu ?

Jubia : Jubia voudrait un livre sur... pour séduire.

Elle rosit légèrement.

Lévy : Ah, Jubia, tu es trop mignonne ! Tu va essayer de séduire Grey pendant les vacances hein ?

Jubia devint toute rouge.

Jubia : Non... Jubia... veux... livre... curiosité...

Lévy lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

Lévy : Désolée, je n'en est pas. Et de toute façon, tu n'apprendra pas à séduire avec un livre ! Se qu'il faut c'est de vrais sentiments ! Allez je sais que tu y arrivera toute seule. Tu aimes vraiment Grey hein ?

Jubia se trémoussa, toute rouge.

Jubia : Merci Lévy. Jubia va faire de son mieux.

Sur ce, elle alla dans sa chambre pour commencer à faire ses bagages. Elle avait beau avoir une semaine pour se préparer, comme elle était éxitée, elle commençais dès maintenant (comme toute les filles d'ailleurs). Elle regarda ses 3 maillots de bain. Elle resta un quart d'heure à les regarder avant de jeter les 3 dans son sac. Soudain une voix la fit sursauter.

Wendy : Euh bonjour... j'ai perdu mon livre sur la mer... Euh... Tu ne l'aurait pas vu ?

Jubia était étonnée. Elle ne savait rien de Wendy, et ne lui parlait quasiment jamais.

Jubia : Jubia a vu un livre sur la mer dans la chambre de Lévy. Elle à peut être confondu avec le tien.

Wendy : Ah...merci beaucoup...

Elle affichait une expression apeurée.

Jubia : Est-ce que tu as peur de Jubia ?

Wendy : Euh non... C'est juste que... Je ne te parle jamais et...

Elle rougissait.

Wendy : J'y... j'y vais.

Jubia la regarda sortir précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Lucy rentrait chez elle. Elle passa devant la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et stoppa net. Natsu était dans sa maison.

Natsu : Bonjour je m'appelle Lucy, je suis une espritonniste.

Il avait pris une voix aigüe ridicule. Lucy garda la bouche grande ouverte, ne pouvant pas bouger. Natsu avait mit un de ses soutien-gorge sur son torse nu et avait coincé la tête d'Happy dedans. Celui-ci gigotait en pouffant. A côté de ce spectacle se trouvait Grey qui se roulait par terre en hurlant de rire.

Natsu : Invoque toi porte des écrits ! Arrive a moi porte de la gorille !

Il brandissait une clé imaginaire tandis que Grey continuait de se rouler par terre.

Happy : Je... peux plus... respirer !

Grey : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lucy grognait derrière la fenêtre. Il y allait avoir un massacre. Elle invoqua Loki et lui dit de tous les massacrer. Loki entra en défonçant la fenêtre et allait attaquer mais il se mit à saigner du nez en vacillant.

Loki : Quel... soutien-gorge... de déesse...

Lucy fulminait.

Lucy : LO...KI ! LUCY KIIIIIICK !

Elle le frappa de toute ses forces et celui-ci tomba par terre en saignant encore plus du nez et en bavant. Lucy le rappela dans le monde des esprits et se mit à hurler.

Lucy : GREY TES VÊTEMENTS !

Grey : Oups.

Il prit la première chose qu'il avait sous la main pour cacher sa nudité, et il s'avéra que c'était un string rose fushia qui appartenait à Lucy. S'en fut trop pour elle et elle s'évanouit. Quand elle se réveilla, le visage souriant d'Erza était à son chevet.

Erza : Désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas pu aller plus vite. J'aurais du me douter que ces crétins préparaient un coup.

Lucy se redressa. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Grey, Natsu et Happy étaient inconscients. Natsu avait la tête coincée dans le micro-ondes, qu'Erza avait presque réussit à fermer. Grey était suspendu au lustre par un pied, du sang dégoulinant de sa tête. Happy était habillée d'une robe, avait un noeud dans les cheveux, ainsi qu'une perruque blonde.

Lucy : Erza... Tu est donc la princesse venue me libérer ?

* * *

*Allusion à l'OAV 1 de Fairy Tail « Fairy Hills » ou Lévy nous apprend qu'Erza viens souvent lui réclamer des livres cochons.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Abandons et somnambules

Bonjour ! Cette fanfiction sera en très grande partie constituée de gags et de moments de grand n'importe quoi ! Si vous cherchez une histoire bien guimauve, ce n'est pas ici que vous la trouverez ! Ici les histoires d'amour seront rudes (mis à part pour Gajeel et Lévy, eux je les épargneraient) mais les autres auront bien du mal... Si tu es là, ça doit être pour rire, pas pour voir des personnages se smacker et se dire je t'aime (même si c'est plutôt mignon ce genre de situations :3).

Cette fanfiction était déjà présente sur skyblog, mais comme elle a eu du succès et qu'une lectrice m'a fortement recommandé de la posté sur ce site, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Je voudrais juste vous informer que j'ai mit Gajeel et Lévy en Characters totalement au hasard, car ce couple n'est pas plus mis en valeur que le Nalu, le Greyju ou le Gerza !

Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Enjoy !

* * *

Sur un certain quai de gare.

Lucy : Enfin ! On part !

Makarov : Bon les jeunes, vous avez un jour et une nuit à passer dans le train. Après vous aurez une semaine pour vous détendre. Profitez-en et revenez en forme !

Happy : Aye sir !

Makarov le regarda en réfléchissant.

Makarov : Bon, j'imagine que le fait que toi, Charuru (Carla ou Charles) et Lily viennent, ne compte pas pour des places d'hôtels.

Happy : Évidemment, je suis trop mignon pour qu'on me fasse payer.

Gajeel : Bon vous avez fini ? Parce que là j'aimerais bien y aller.

Natsu était resté seul dans son coin et réfléchissait aux paroles du maître. Tout d'un coup il se mit à hurler :

Natsu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il voulut se mettre à courir, mais Erza fut trop rapide. Elle l'immobilisa et le mit sous son bras comme un sac de patate. Natsu se débattait.

Natsu : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Erza : Tu peut pas te taire ? C'est pas une petite journée et un petite nuit dans le train qui vont te tuer ! Si tu veut, je resterais avec toi et je t'occuperais.

Happy pouffa et regarda Erza d'un air moqueur.

Happy : On se demande comment tu va l'occuper, hein Erza !

Quelques heures plus tard.

Grey regardait le paysage défiler.

Grey : Rah je m'ennuie !

Il était tout seul dans son wagon et venait de se réveiller après une longue sieste. A son réveil il n'y avait plus eu personne et il avait eu la flemme de bouger. Après tout, ils disposaient de tout le train à eux tout seuls. Vive l'Hebdo Sorcerer !

Grey : Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie !

Soudain une silhouette entra dans le wagon. C'était Jubia. Grey se surprit à la trouver belle. Elle, qui était toujours très habillée, portait cette fois une robe rouge, courte et volante avec de fines bretelles. Bah, après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à regarder les filles de temps en temps ? Il était humain, c'était normal.

Jubia : Grey-sama ? C'est l'heure du repas, voulez-vous nous rejoindre dans le wagon restaurant ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses jambes pâles en répondant.

Grey : Hm, oui pourquoi pas ? J'ai plutôt faim maintenant que tu le dit !

Il se leva et suivit Jubia jusqu'au wagon désigné.

Il n'y avait plus que Gajeel, en train de grignoter des bouts de ferrailles. Grey s'assit et Jubia s'installa en face de lui. Une servante avait été mit à leur disposition et prit leur commande. Jubia prit un sandwich et Grey des ramens. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Au fil de la conversation, ils en vint à parler d'Erza.

Jubia : Alors finalement vous aimez bien Erza ?

Grey : Oui, malgré qu'elle me tape tout le temps dessus, au fond elle nous protège toujours. Je la considère comme ma soeur, je pense.

Grey se sentit mal. Le fil de la conversation l'avait finalement amener à parler de ses émotions et il détestait ça. Jubia quand à elle, soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était rien qu'une soeur pour lui !

Jubia : Vous aimez bien les filles de la guilde ?

Grey : Oui elles sont gentilles. Mirajane à toujours le sourire, l'appart' à Lucy est pratique, et toutes les autres filles sont sympas aussi.

Jubia : Et... Et Jubia ?

Grey détourna le regard. Il était énervé contre Jubia. Il était en train de révéler une partie de lui qui faisait tarte, et cela l'irrita au plus au point. D'où elle le forçait à parler de son avis des autres ? Alors il lui répondit sèchement.

Grey : T'as rien de plus que les autres. Et des fois t'es déprimante.

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein coeur à Jubia.

Elle se leva brusquement en se cachant le visage pour que Grey ne voit pas ses larmes.

Jubia : Jubia va aux toilettes.

Elle partit presque en courant s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle passa devant Cana en la bousculant. Celle-ci se mit à courir derrière Jubia.

Cana : Jubia, attend !

Elle toqua à la porte.

Cana : Jubia ouvre !

Mais Jubia n'ouvra pas. Cana perdit patiente et défonça la porte.

Cana : Jubia ?

Jubia hoquetait.

Jubia : Ça...ça n'a... Ça n'a pas... marché... Ta... ta robe... ça... lui a rien fait... Et Jubia à... suivit tes...conseils... mais...

Elle éclata en sanglots.

Jubia : Ju... Jubia en... en a... assez... Jubia a... abandonne...

Cana : Ne dit pas ça ! Il faut te battre ! Je suis sûre que tu le peux !

Jubia : Non... non... ça fait... tr... trop mal... Ju... Jubia arrête ! Ne force... pas Jubia... s'il te plait...

Cana la prit dans ses bras.

Cana : Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu pourrait le regretter plus tard !

Jubia : Tant... pis...

Dans le wagon restaurant, Grey attendait Jubia. Mais elle ne revint pas.

Grey : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Gajeel avait observé la scène avec curiosité.

Gajeel : Je connais bien Jubia. Elle avait l'air contrariée.

Grey : Contrariée ? Pourquoi ?

Gajeel : Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi ! Mais t'as pas été très sympas quand tu lui a parlé.

Grey : Ah bon ?

Gajeel mâchouillait pensivement ses bouts de fers. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça. Le mariage tout ça. L'amour donc...

Il regarda fixement Grey. Donc, Jubia serait amoureuse de Grey ? Encore un truc de faible. Pathétique. Mais il trouvait comme même Grey cruel. Agir de cette façon avec Jubia ! Jubia était comme même une nakama. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il secoua la tête. Putain ! Ces imbéciles l'influençaient. Maintenant il s'inquiétait pour les autres. Ridicule ! Puis il se mit à réfléchir. En fait il n'était pas mieux que Grey. Lui aussi était dur avec les membres de la guilde. A commencer par Lévy. Lévy... Il regrettait de l'avoir attaquée quand il était chez les Phantom Lord. C'était une fille bien après tout. Il se leva brusquement, comme Jubia un instant plus tôt. Merde ! Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à ses choses. Il sortit du wagon restaurant.

Dans un autre wagon.

Charuru trouvait Wendy étrange. Elle se comportait bizarrement en ce moment. Comme si elle avait peur de tout le monde. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Charuru : Wendy ça va ? En ce moment tu es bizarre.

Wendy : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Charuru : Eh bien, tu évites tout le monde, comme si ils te faisaient peur.

Wendy : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Son visage était fermé. Charuru laissa tomber.

La nuit tomba.

Cana était restée auprès de Jubia tout l'après-midi ou celle-ci avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps.

Cana : Je pense que nous devrions aller dormir. Il fait nuit.

Elle essaya d'essuyer les traces de larmes de Jubia avec son pouce.

Jubia : Oui... tu as raison. Mais Jubia à pris une décision. Jubia ne pleurera plus pour Grey-sama... non... pour Grey.

Cana : ...Allez viens.

Elle aida Jubia à se lever.

Dans le wagon « dortoir des hommes ».

Lévy : Ne faite pas attention, ne faite pas attention ! J'ai juste du mettre ma brosse à dents dans votre salle de bain sans faire exprès. Ne faite pas attention !

Facile à dire ! Gajeel et Grey était tout les deux à poil en plein milieu de la pièce. Mais pour Grey, c'était normal et il ne s'en trouva absolument pas gêné.

Lévy : Salut Gajeel !

Elle passa devant lui comme si de rien était tandis que lui prenait une couverture le plus vite possible pour se cacher.

Gajeel : Dégage putain !

Lévy : Hihi !

Elle avait ricané malicieusement.

Elle se dirigeais vers la salle de bains qui était d'ailleurs plutôt petite. Elle entra sans frapper alors que Fried prenait sa douche. Celui-ci poussa un énorme cri et dans l'affolement se prit la marche de la douche, avant de basculer sur le carrelage. Du sang commença à couler de sa tête. Il ne bougea plus.

Lévy : Ah tiens, salut Fried ! Fait pas attention à moi surtout !

Elle sortit de la salle de bains ou Fried ne bougeait toujours pas et marcha sur un truc non identifié, gluant, et émettant des sons bizarre.

Lévy : Beuârk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que se truc ?

Erza arriva à ce moment là.

Erza : C'est Natsu. Il à réussit à s'échapper pendant que je ne faisait pas attention. Viens là toi !

Elle prit le col de la chose qui se laissa faire.

Lévy : Amusez-vous bien !

Gajeel : Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi cette guilde de perverses ?

Dans le wagon « dortoir des filles »

Erza : Désolée les filles, mais Natsu dort avec nous. Si je ne l'ai pas sous ma surveillance, il va sauter du train.

Cana : Aucun problème.

Toutes les filles mettaient leur lit en place. Erza s'occupa de celui de Natsu ou plutôt de la chose gluante qu'il était devenu. 1 heure plus tard, les filles s'endormaient.

Un bruit de pas réveilla Gajeel. Il leva les yeux et vit Grey qui traversait le wagon (à poil pour changer un peu). Il avait une démarche pas très naturelle. Il serait somnambule ? Oh et puis zut, rien à foutre. Il se rendormit.

Un bruit de froissement réveilla Erza. Elle chuchota, d'une voix apeurée.

Erza : Lucy ? Lucy réveille-toi s'il te plait !

Lucy : Humpf ? C'est toi Erza ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle sortit de son lit, et alla à côté d'Erza.

Erza : Je... J'ai peur du noir...

Elle était vraiment effrayée.

Erza : A... allume la lumière... s... s'il te plait...

Lucy soupira.

Lucy : Peur du...noir ? Euh... si tu veux.

Elle alluma une petite lampe, et resta figée. Dans le lit qu'elle venait de quitter, Natsu s'y était déjà incrusté.

Lucy : Dès que je bouge, il fonce direct dans mon lit, c'est désespérant.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il y avait 2 bosses. Lucy s'approcha et resta bouche bée. Grey était à poil et tenait la main de Natsu. Erza en resta sans voix.

Natsu : Hmpf Grey...

Grey : Hmpf Natsu...

Ils parlaient dans leur sommeils.

Grey : Je suis... déso... Ju...

Natsu et Grey tournèrent la tête en même temps et... s'embrassèrent.

Erza fut la première à réagir.

Erza : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Natsu et Grey ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent pendant une demi-seconde avant de se décoller.

Grey et Natsu : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lucy : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les cris réveillèrent les autres filles. Grey et Natsu était serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Grey était à poil. Elle comprirent ce qu'elles comprirent :

Lévy, Cana, Jubia et Wendy : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Alertés par les cris, Gajeel et Freed arrivèrent. Il regardèrent la scène et...

Gajeel et Freed : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tout le monde se mit à hurler, tandis que Grey et Natsu sautaient chacun de leur côté en se montrant du doigt :

Grey et Natsu : SALE PERVERS ! JSUIS PAS GAY !

* * *

A... suivre u.u'...

Bonus : Happy fait de la pub !

Happy : Ne manquez pas les aventures érotiques de Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Erza disponibles en bande-son à 3 jewels seulement (une affaire) !

Gajeel : Comment ça érotiques ?

Happy : ... Tout le monde à entendu des bruits très bizarre quand tu t'est enfermé dans la chambre avec Natsu et Grey.

Lévy : Ouais très très bizarres même !

Lucy : Et quand Erza à débarqué ça à été pire.

Natsu : On aurait dit une explosion.

Erza : Je te rappelle que t'était dans la chambre aussi.

Natsu : Ah merde !

Erza : Bon d'accord on l'avoue... On l'a fait...

Happy : Hoho elle avoue ! J'aurais jamais pensé ça !

Gajeel : On aurait pas du leur dire... Il vont vouloir s'incruster maintenant...

Lucy : Que... Et puis quoi encore ?

Erza : Bah, vous rêver pas de tester vos nouvelles techniques de combat sur un trampoline ?

Happy : ...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont mit des reviews et qui ont ajouté ma fic' à leur Story Alert ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir ! La suite le week-end prochain !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fairy Holidays

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Cette fanfiction était déjà présente sur skyblog, mais comme elle a eu du succès et qu'une lectrice m'a fortement recommandé de la posté sur ce site, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Je voudrais juste vous informer que j'ai mit Gajeel et Lévy en Characters totalement au hasard, car ce couple n'est pas plus mis en valeur que le Nalu, le Greyju ou le Gerza !**

**Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Enjoy !**

* * *

Tout le monde était sous le choc et en train d'hurler dans le wagon. Soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta et se fut silence total. Wendy était en train de pleurer silencieusement.

Wendy : Non... non... je vais mourir, je vais me faire tuer !

Elle était si discrète que personne ne l'entendit. Tout le monde réfléchissait à la situation :

Jubia : Jubia comprend mieux à présent... Grey avait une autre orientation sexuelle...

Lucy : Hm j'ai hurlé mais ce n'est pas si terrible... Un homme qui aime un homme... Après tout c'est mignon...

Cana : Hm j'ai hurlé mais ce n'est pas si terrible... Un homme qui aime un homme... Après tout c'est mignon...

Fried : Ne pas tomber dans les pommes... Ne pas tomber dans les pommes... Ne pas tomber dans les pommes... Ne pas tomber dans les pommes... Ne pas tomber dans les pommes...

Erza : P***** de m**** de fais ch*** de sa mère la p*** b*****

Gajeel : ...

Lévy : Faut vraiment que j'écrive un livre sur leur si mignonne relation :éxitée:

Tout le monde restait sans voix.

Tout à coup, Grey et Natsu foncèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Grey et Natsu : SALE PERVERS, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Grey : Ice make...

Natsu : Karyuu no...

Erza les attrapa tout les deux par les cheveux.

Erza : Crétins ! Vous allez détruire le train si vous vous battez !

Natsu et Grey se regardèrent en grognant, et se retournèrent, Natsu alla dans le wagon de droite, Grey dans celui de gauche.

Erza : Bien ! Nous arriveront vers 11 heures demain ! Donc allez tous dormir, exécution !

Tout le monde retourna lentement se coucher.

Le lendemain.

Wendy : Non, s'il vous plait je vous en supplie, laissez moi encore un peu de temps !

Elle pleurait.

? : Je t'avais prévenu que tu devait te dépêcher bon sang !

Wendy : Je ne... sais pas comment m'y prendre... Je... Je suis désolée !

? : J'en ai rien à faire ! Fait ce que tu veux, seul le résultat compte ! Dépêche toi !

Wendy : Ou... Oui...

Elle partit en courant.

Grey avait envie de massacrer Natsu, mais Erza le surveillait. Il ne pouvait rien tenter dans l'immédiat. Quand à Natsu, il était trop malade pour réfléchir. Le sort que Wendy lui avait lancé avant de dormir c'était dissipé. Grey se sentait mal, à cause de cet abrutit, tout le monde le prenait pour un gay ! Or, il n'était pas homosexuel mais somnambule. Lucy, assise non loin de là, réfléchissait aux évènements de la nuit. Donc, Natsu et Grey étaient gays. Cela la poussait à réfléchir sur elle-même. En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment attirée par un garçon. Mais par une fille non plus. A moins que... cette fille quand elle avait 14 ans... Mais non impossible ! N'empêche qu'elle doutait...

Jubia était assise sur une banquette, dans un wagon vide. Soudain, Cana arriva.

Cana : Tu tiens le coup ?

Jubia : De... de quoi... tu parles... ?

Elle se mordillait la lèvre. Elle avait juré qu'elle ne pleurait plus pour Grey. Elle devait l'oublier. Et ne plus parler de ça...

Cana : Hm... Je vois... Alors laisse tomber.

Elle s'assit à côté de Jubia.

Cana : Tu sais, même si tu n'aime personne, je peux continuer à te prêter des vêtements. Ils t'allaient bien !

Jubia : Ah ce serait gentil ! Quand on sera arrivées, tu accompagneras Jubia faire les magasins ? Invite Lucy aussi pendant qu'on y est !

Cana : Très bonne idée ! Du shopping entre filles, il n'y a rien de plus fun !

Jubia pensa : Si... il y a Grey-sama... Non, il faut que Jubia arrête de penser comme ça !

Soudain les haut-parleurs retentirent.

Haut-parleurs : Nous sommes arrivés à Fairy Holidays, je répète, nous sommes arrivés à Fairy Holidays. Veuillez descendre du train et vous assurez que vous n'avez rien oublié. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour.

Cana : Ah tiens ! Allons chercher nos valises !

20 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était sur le quai. Maintenant que Natsu n'était plus dans le train et qu'il allait mieux, il fusillait Grey du regard. Celui-ci faisait de même. Mais Erza veillait au grain. Tout le monde attrapa ses valises et se mit à marcher vers le grand bâtiment. Soudain, Natsu stoppa.

Natsu : Hey Erza. T'as bien dit qu'on pouvait pas se battre, parce que si on détruisait le train, on aurait plus aucun moyen d'aller à Fairy Holidays, c'est ça ?

Erza : Oui, en effet.

Natsu : Mais maintenant qu'on est arriver...

Erza : Oui, tu peut faire tout se que tu veux...

Elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Natsu fit exploser le train.

Erza : ... mais tu en subira les conséquences... héhé...

Elle avait un regard de psychopathe.

Lucy : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? POURQUOI T'A DETRUIT SE FOUTU TRAIN ?

Natsu : Pour qu'Erza me donne la fessée comme pendant le voyage :p

Tout le monde resta figé en mode chock D8

Erza : Que... Ce n'est pas se que vous...

Lucy chuchota à Cana :

Lucy : ... Mais alors... Natsu est bisexuel ?

Natsu : QUOI ? MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIT QUE JE N'AIME PAS LES HOMMES ! MEME SI JE MENT A PROPOS DE MES ACTIVITES AVEC ERZA DANS LE TRAIN, VOUS CROYEZ TOUJOURS QUE J'AI FAIT SA AVEC CE MISTER FREEZE A DEUX BALLES ?

Cana (chuchotant à Lucy) : Oui il faut croire qu'il aime les femmes et les hommes. Mais il n'est pas très fidèle dit donc ! C'est à se demander qui se sera demain... Gloups... Je viens de l'imaginer avec le maître et j'ai envie de vomir...

Natsu tomba à genoux, en mode déprime.

Natsu : Pourquoi... Pourquoi tant de haine...?

Grey qui dormait sur place réagit enfin.

Grey : De... QUOI QUI EST UN MISTER FREEZE A DEUX BALLES ?

Lévy : Ca fait déjà 5 minutes qu'il à dit cette réplique, réveilles toi -'

Grey : De quoi, quelle réplique ?

Et il se rendormit. Vraisemblablement être un somnambule l'épuisait.

:Gros silence:

Wendy : Euh... on devrait peut être... y aller... Enfin... Comme euh... Vous voulez..

Gajeel : Tu peux pas arrêter de bégayer, j'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit.

Wendy : Ah... Pardon... Je suis désolée...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lucy s'interrogeait. En ce moment, Wendy était vraiment bizarre : elle bégayait, pleurait, tout ça pour un oui ou pour un non. Comme si elle était sous pression.

Gajeel (confus) : Euh non ne pleures pas ! C'est pas si grave !

Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Il avait juste fait une remarque. A moins que... il continuait à être dur avec ces nouveaux nakamas...

Fried : Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y !

Ils se mirent à marcher, valises à la main. Gajeel réfléchissait. Il fallait qu'il cesse de parler sèchement aux gens de la guilde. Sa ne pouvait plus durer. Il se demanda si une personne voudrait bien lui donner des leçons. Mais qui ? Lévy s'imposa à son esprit : elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, et contrairement aux autres, elle ne l'évitait pas. Il se mit à ralentir pour arriver à la hauteur de Lévy.

Gajeel : Euh... Lévy ? J'aurais quelque chose à te demander...

Lévy : Oulà ! T'est tout rouge ! Tu vas me demander de sortir avec toi ?

Gajeel : De... DE QUOI ?

Lévy : T'as encore rougit !

Gajeel était estomaqué.

Gajeel : Non c'est pour te demander si... Tu veux bien me donner des leçons ?

Lévy : Tu veux que je te donne la fessée comme Erza avec Natsu ? Si tu veux.

Gajeel : Non des leçons pour être plus gentil avec les autres -'.

Lévy : Ah c'est juste ça ? Aucun problème ^^. Dès que j'aurais préparer la première leçon je te préviendrais !

Gajeel : Mouais.

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir demander ça à Lévy. Elle était capable de l'enterrer vivant en disant que c'était pour travailler la spiritualité.

Lucy : Hey regardez !

Il étaient enfin arrivés. Devant eux, un bâtiment superbe s'imposait.

Cana : Wouah, c'est juste magnifique !

Erza : En effet, je crois que nous allons passer de sublimes vacances !

Jubia : Jubia a hâte !

Un homme sortit du bâtiment. Il avait les cheveux noir et mi-longs.

? : Bienvenue ! Je suis le directeur de Fairy Holidays, Mr. Zeref !

(Dans mon histoire, Zeref n'a jamais été un mage noir, ce sera juste le directeur de Fairy Holidays. Enfin peut-être…)

Erza s'avança et lui serra la main.

Erza : Enchantée ! Je suis Erza Scarlett, la représentante de ce groupe.

Natsu : Eh ! Depuis quand t'est...

Il se la ferma car Erza avait mit sa main derrière son dos et le menaçait avec une épée. Sur cette épée, elle avait scotchée un papier ou il y avait marqué : Natsu si tu ouvre la bouche je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. Je te tue. HAHAHA C'EST MOI LA CHEF ! Alors ta gueule Natsu -'.

Natsu : Gloups. Erza est devenue folle.

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'entendit pas car elle était en pleine discussion avec Mr. Zeref.

Zeref : Oui merci beaucoup ! Ah tiens, voilà mon sous-directeur qui arrive. Bobo ! Viens te présenter !

Bobo : Bonjour ! Je suis le sous-directeur, enchanté !

( Pour ceux qui ont oublier, Bobo est le fils du vieux qui veut détruire la lune sur Galuna)

Zeref : Tiens Bobo, tu ne veux pas leur faire visiter ? J'ai des papiers administratifs à faire.

Bobo : Oui, avec plaisir ! Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Il visitèrent tout le bâtiment, de la merveilleuse cantine aux gigantesques piscines avec toboggan. Enfin ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs.

Bobo : D'habitude, nous avons plus d'invités, cette immeubles à été conçu pour 120 personnes. Donc vous avez le choix entre dormir tous ensemble dans ce grand dortoir, si vous aimez la convivialité.

Il désignait une énorme pièce.

Bobo : Ou si vous préférez, il y a des chambres individuelles, ou bien pour 2, si il y a des couples ou même si vous voulez dormir avec votre ami.

Tout le monde se tourna instinctivement vers Natsu et Grey.

Natsu et Grey : ARRETEZ DE NOUS REGARDER QUAND IL S'AGIT DE COUPLES !

Bobo : Eh bien je crois que nous avons fait le tour ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Erza : Merci beaucoup !

Et ainsi démarraient les vacances mouvementés à Fairy Holidays !

* * *

Bonus : Happy fait de la pub !

Happy : Découvrez en exclusivité mondiale la bande-son des paroles de Lucy dans son sommeil !

Lucy : QUOI D8 ? Je parle dans mon sommeil ?

Happy : Oui.

Lucy : Et qu'est-ce que je dit ?

Charuru : ...

Happy : Tu parle de...

Charuru : ... De ton plan pour que les sauces tomates allégés dominent le monde...

Happy : Oui... Et... Um... Ecoute par toi-même... (Il met le poste en marche).

Poste/Lucy : Humpf... Sauce tomate... allégée... Je suis ton outil... Fait de moi ce que tu... veux... (ronflement)... Ton objet... Fait ce que tu veux de moi... Des trucs illégaux... Je t'aime... Humpf... ptite cochonne de bouteille sauce tomate... tu pense qu'à ça hein ?

Lucy : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA D8

Natsu (arrivant par la fenêtre) : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous faites quoi ? Oh oubliez, je m'en fout complètement de votre vie. Au fait Lucy, j'espère que ça t'a pas attirer d'ennuis ce qui c'est passé à la dernière mission.

Happy : Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé à la dernière mission ?

Natsu : Sans faire exprès, j'ai fait exploser une usine de sauce tomate allégée. Puis Erza s'est enfermée dans la chambre avec Lucy pour lui parler, et depuis, Lucy est bizarre...

Lucy (s'isolant et caressant une bouteille de sauce tomate allégée) : Oui ma belle... Oui... Ton esclave va réaliser ton rêve... Tu va contrôler le monde... Je te suivrais jusqu'à la mort... jusqu'à ton règne... Je t'aime... Je suis folle de toi...

Happy, Charuru et Natsu : ...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! La suite est pour le week-end prochain ! Bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rêver fait mal

Bonjour ! Cette fanfiction sera en très grande partie constituée de gags et de moments de grand n'importe quoi ! Si vous cherchez une histoire bien guimauve, ce n'est pas ici que vous la trouverez ! Ici les histoires d'amour seront rudes (mis à part pour Gajeel et Lévy, eux je les épargneraient) mais les autres auront bien du mal... Si tu es là, ça doit être pour rire, pas pour voir des personnages se smacker et se dire je t'aime (même si c'est plutôt mignon ce genre de situations :3).

Cette fanfiction était déjà présente sur skyblog, mais comme elle a eu du succès et qu'une lectrice m'a fortement recommandé de la posté sur ce site, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. Je voudrais juste vous informer que j'ai mit Gajeel et Lévy en Characters totalement au hasard, car ce couple n'est pas plus mis en valeur que le Nalu, le Greyju ou le Gerza !

Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. Enjoy !

* * *

Dans un couloir de Fairy Holidays.

Lucy : Moi je changerais toutes les nuits d'endroit ! Ces chambres sont tellement magnifiques, que je ne peux pas choisir !

Lévy : Moi aussi je ferais comme toi je pense. Natsu, Grey, vous voulez quelle chambre ?

Natsu : JE DORMIRAIS PAS AVEC CE MONSTRE SANS COEUR !

Erza : Celle-ci ça vous va ? Le lit est plutôt grand.

Grey : MAIS ÉCOUTEZ NOUS BORDEL !

Cana : Les draps sont en satin. Vous allez passez de bons moments si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Natsu et Grey : Je vous en supplie... fermez la !

Grey se roulait par terre de douleur et Natsu se tapait la tête contre le mur, tellement ils étaient désespérés.

Lévy : Bon, on va se baigner ?

Jubia : A la mer ou à la piscine ?

Wendy : Euh... la... la mer c'est... mieux...

Grey et Natsu : !

Erza : Vous préférez tant que ça la piscine ? Ah j'ai compris. Vous avez un fantasme à accomplir dedans. Ne vous en faite pas on ne vous dérangera pas ^^.

Les deux intéressés pleuraient et hurlaient. Tout le groupe alla défaire ses valises en se donnant rendez-vous sur la plage... En abandonnant les deux choses gluantes et molles qu'étaient devenus Grey et Natsu...

Lucy, Jubia et Cana furent les premières à arriver sur la plage.

Cana : Alors, vous préférez quoi ? On bronze ou on va se baigner ?

Jubia : Jubia propose que l'on bronze en attendant les autres, comme ça on ira se baigner tous ensemble.

Lucy : Très bonne idée.

Elles étendirent leur serviettes et s'allongèrent sous le soleil chaud. Il était à peu près 15 heures. Ils avaient mangé dans le train et celui-ci était arrivé était arrivé vers 13h. Le temps de visiter et de défaire les valises, on en était là.

Cana : Ah oui pendant que j'y pense ! Lucy, demain tu nous accompagneras Jubia et moi faire les boutiques ? Jubia veut changer de look.

Les yeux de Lucy se mirent à briller.

Lucy : OWI ! Un changement de look èwé Jubia tu vas être superbe.

Jubia : Lucy-chan ? Arrête de faire les gros yeux, tu fais peur à Jubia.

Cana : C'est vrai qu'elle a un regard démoniaque u.u'.

En disant cela, elle c'était penchée vers Lucy. Celle-ci rougit violemment. Cana était sexy.

Jubia : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy-chan ? T'est toute rouge.

Lucy : C'est... c'est qu'il fait chaud.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle venait de ressentir de l'attirance pour Cana. Et son coeur battait vraiment fort. Bon sang, que ce passait-il ?

Grey arriva en trainant les pieds et la tête basse. Il était complètement déprimé.

Grey : Bon...jour...

Cana : Salut Grey !

Lucy : Salut Grey !

Jubia : Salut Grey !

Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris. Jubia venait de dire : Salut Grey ? D'habitude c'était : Bien le bonjour Grey~sama, comment allez vous ? Il tourna la tête vers l'intéressée et sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Jubia était belle en maillot de bain. Qui plus est en bikini. Il se dit que c'était normal, qu'il avait toujours aimé regarder les jolies filles (sans être pervers pour autant). Mais il se rendit compte que ni Cana ni Lucy lui faisait d'effets. Il se dit que c'était surement parce que Lucy et Cana était toujours à moitié à poil alors que Jubia était toujours très habillée. Il n'avait donc pas l'habitude de voir Jubia ainsi.

Grey : Salut. Je reste avec vous si vous me promettez de ne rien dire sur moi et l'allumette.

Cana : On va essayer mais on ne te promet rien !

Grey soupira et s'assit entre Jubia et Lucy.

Grey : Les filles, vous devez me croire, je ne suis pas gay.

Lucy : Bien sur ! (grand sourire)

Cana : Evidemment ! (grand sourire)

Grey : Mais putain, il faut que je fasse quoi pour vous faire comprendre que je suis hétéro?

Lucy sauta sur l'occasion. Elle allait aider Jubia.

Lucy : Eh bien... Embrasses Jubia, et je te croirais !

Jubia : Que...

Les lèvres de Grey sur les siennes l'empêcha de continuer. Son premier réflexe fut de lui rendre. Elle n'avait fait que de rêver de ce moment. Depuis tellement longtemps... Elle n'aurait pas imaginé comme cela pouvait être si beau, que les lèvres de Grey pouvait être si douces... Puis elle réfléchit et leva la main. CLACK ! Elle venait de gifler Grey de toute ses forces. Elle se leva précipitamment et se mit à hurler :

Jubia : JUBIA N'EST PAS UN OBJET AVEC LEQUEL ON PROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE ! COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ OSEZ JOUER AINSI AVEC MOI ?

Elle était en larmes. Tout le monde était éberlué. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Jubia dans cet état.

Grey : Jubia...

Il était rouge pivoine.

Jubia : Ne t'approches plus de moi !

Elle partit en courant, et en sanglotant bruyamment. Quelle idiote... Elle n'avait même pas pu tenir sa promesse. Elle avait encore pleuré pour Grey. Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Comme si ça n'était pas assez dur de tourner la page ! Il fallait encore qu'il l'embrasse sans sentiments. Quel monstre ! Avait-il idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ?

Elle courait, courait encore, ne sachant pas où elle allait. Soudain elle se cogna contre quelque chose. Cela lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle faillit tomber à terre. Mais la chose contre laquelle elle c'était cogné la rattrapa.

? : Hey ! Miss ça va ?

Jubia releva la tête.

Sur un autre coin de la plage.

Lucy était affreusement gênée. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était ENTIÈREMENT sa faute. Elle tourna la tête vers Grey. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée. Ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux mais on arrivait à voir qu'il était couvert de sueur et qu'il avait les joues rouges. Il se leva brusquement, sans un mot, et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Elle le regarda s'éloigner à pas lents.

Cana : ...

Soudain, Lucy éclata en sanglots.

Lucy : Je suis... nulle... à cause de moi... quelle conne... je suis vraiment... odieuse...

Cana la prit dans ses bras.

Cana : Chut... Ne pleures pas. Je suis là. Tu as voulu aider, ce n'est absolument pas ta faute.

Elle restèrent ainsi l'une contre l'autre.

Lévy et Gajeel s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur la plage, non loin d'ici. Gajeel allait avoir sa première leçon.

Lévy : Bien, jeune disciple.

Gajeel : Je suis plus vieux que toi...

Lévy : La ferme jeune disciple.

Gajeel : ...

Lévy : Jeune disciple, à présent tu devra m'appeler princesse-sama.

Gajeel : Que...

Lévy : J'AI DIT PRINCESSE-SAMA JEUNE DISCIPLE !

Gajeel : ...

Lévy : Bien. Nous allons donc avoir notre première leçon jeune disciple. Il sera pour travailler ta spiritualité, jeune disciple. Voici la pelle du karma, jeune disciple. Avec elle tu devra creuser le trou de du chakra, jeune disciple.

Gajeel : Mais Lévy, tu...

Lévy : J'AI DIT PRINCESSE-SAMA !

Gajeel : ...

Et il se mit à creuser. Quand il eut finit, Lévy reprit la parole.

Lévy : Très bien jeune disciple, à présent sautes dans le trou jeune disciple.

Il sauta.

Lévy : Je vais maintenant reboucher le trou du chakra avec la pelle du karma, jeune disciple. Tu y restera une semaine et tu sera prêt pour la deuxième leçon jeune disciple.

Elle lança une pelletée de terre sur la tête de Gajeel. S'en fut trop. D'un bond il remonta à la surface et plaqua Lévy contre le sol, se retrouvant sur elle.

Lévy : Hoho ! Je vais ajouter une règle jeune disciple, il est interdit de violer la princesse-sama.

Gajeel : Arrête ça s'il te plait. Ce n'est plus drôle. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider dit le moi tout de suite.

Le visage moqueur de Lévy se transforma en une expression déconcertée.

Lévy : ...

Gajeel : C'est important pour moi. C'est chiant d'être toujours seul à la guilde. Et quelquefois j'aurais bien besoin d'aide pendant les missions.

Lévy était surprise. Gajeel venait de lui ouvrir son coeur. Il venait de lui avouer ses émotions et sa solitude. Elle fut touchée par cela. Elle avait toujours considéré Gajeel comme une brute assez égoïste. Mais le côté qu'il venait de lui montrer... était plutôt mignon.

Lévy : Je suis désolée.

Gajeel : Quoi ?

Lévy : Désolée. C'était pas drôle. Relève-toi. Je vais t'aider.

Gajeel : ...

Lévy : Ne t'inquiètes pas. On y arrivera ensemble. Je te le promet ! Tu ne seras plus seul.

Gajeel se releva. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Lévy comme ça. Soudain il se sentit honteux d'avoir dit tout ça à Lévy.

Gajeel : HAHAHA tu ma cru ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

Il se retourna, et fit un pas vers le bâtiment. La main de Lévy sur son poignet l'arrêta.

Gajeel : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Gajeel se retourna pour voir son visage. Elle avait la tête baissée, de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Soudain, elle lâcha le poignet de Gajeel et se blottit contre lui.

Lévy : Je te le promet. Tu ne sera plus seul.

Gajeel : ...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Dans le hall de Fairy Holidays.

Natsu : Ah Grey ! Enfin seuls ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer se qui se passe quand on m'énerve ! Tu vas voir, tête de glace parfum merde !

Il fonça sur Grey. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait un regard si dur que Natsu stoppa net dans son élan.

Grey : Pas aujourd'hui Natsu.

Quoi ? Depuis qu'il connaissait Grey, celui-ci n'avait jamais refusé une bagarre avec lui. JAMAIS. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. De très grave.

Natsu : Que se passe t-il ? Quelqu'un nous attaque ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?

Grey : Non.

Celui-ci avait un tristesse infinie dans le regard. Natsu n'osa dire un mot et regarda Grey rentrer lentement dans sa chambre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Si tu pouvais mettre une petite review ça m'encouragerais ! La suite dans une semaine :3

* * *

Bonus : Happy fait de la pub !

Happy : Découvrez en exclusivité le Happy ! Le bonbon au thé qui vous rendra Happy !

Wendy : Ca se croque, ça se mâche, ou ça se suce ?

Happy : ...Ca ne se croque pas et sa ne se mâche pas.

Wendy : Tu veux dire que ça se suce ? Je veux sucer un Happy !

Lucy : D8 D8 D8 D8 D8 D8

Happy : ...


	5. Informations positives

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'arrête de diffuser Fairy Tail comme Soleil sur ce site, mais si ça vous intéresse de connaître la suite, celle-ci est déjà présente sur mon blog (**le lien du blog est sur mon profil**).

Si je ne la diffuse plus ici, c'est parce que je trouve que c'est une perte de temps vu qu'elle est déjà disponible autre part. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'arrête pas la fiction, vous devez juste aller sur mon blog pour continuer à la lire !

Merci, bonne journée/bonne soirée !


End file.
